MIO
by Inukarenesmee
Summary: Cierto suceso hará que Rukia explote de celos y decida declarársele a Ichigo. El problema es que lo hará de una forma muy peculiar...


NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Holaaa! aqui les dejo otro de mis fics, aviso que es largo para ser un one-shot. Advertir que es completamente LEMMON y que utilizo a veces un vocabulario fuerte, no apto para menores! jajaja! También trato de describir de una forma _muy explícita_ las escenas. Si! soy una pervertidaa! pero me es inevitable imaginarme esas cosas con alguien como Ichigo! babeo por él! jajaja! Aclarar que en la historia ya ha pasado todo lo de Aizen y que Rukia vive en casa de Ichigo como es habitual. También tiene sus momentos romanticos, no creais que todo será perversión, jejeje ^^

Pues nada, espero que os guste, gracias por leer mi fic de ante mano y de paso informaros que el siguiente capítulo de mi historia "DESTINOS CRUZADOS" está ya casi listo para publicar, ok? provablemente el fin de semana esté ya publicado. Mientras tanto, aqui os dejo mi regalito por la espera, para aquellas pequeñas pervertidillas como yo, buahaha!

Un saludo y espero vuestros reviews!

**_MÍO:_**

Miró su reloj, nerviosa, incómoda, atenta...sacó sus piernas del armario y dejando los pies colgando, los meneó adelante y atrás con insistencia, dando pequeños golpecitos con los talones en los cajones de la parte baja.

Un peluche que dormía en el suelo de la habitación se despertó iracundo:

**-"Qué coño! Ichigo, capullo! Deja de hacer ruidooo no puedo dormirrrr!"** pero apenas vió que se trataba de Rukia, su ira se transformó en obsesivo amor y se lanzó a su falda.

**-"Neeeee-sannnnn!"** y para su sorpresa, ésta vez Rukia no le golpeó hasta sacarle el relleno. Se quedó subido en su regazo y miró el rostro de la shinigami. Ésta tenía la mirada perdida..

**-"Dime, Kon, de verdad crees que soy una chica bonita o es solo porque te gustan todas?"** preguntó, muy seria.

El alma modificada comprendió en seguida a qué venía esa pregunta: Era por Ichigo. No es que hubieran discutido ni nada por el estilo, era solo que ultimamente Rukia se había mostrado muy atenta con el pelinaranja y todo el mundo lo había notado excepto él.

**-"No pierdas el tiempo con él, nee-san! Claro que eres bonita! Si quieres que Ichigo se enrrolle contigo, lo único que tienes que hacer es meterme en su cuerpo cuando no se dé cuenta, y yo te haré lo que quieras nee-sann!" **le dijo el peluche, abrazandola y refregandose contra sus pechos.

Una mano lo estrujó contra la pared: **"Pero qué dices peluche pervertidoo?"** le dijo Rukia, claramente aborchonada por la indecorosa proposición del alma mofidicada.

**-"Pero Nee-san, ahhgggg, tu le verías a él besarte y tocarte y no a miiii, ahhhhhhgggg!"** y ésto fué lo último que pudo exclamar el pobre peluche antes de que saliera volando por la ventana por cortesía de "Kuchiki Air-lines".

Rukia estaba muy tensa y sin duda, leer sus mangas, todos sobre líos sentimentales y besos por doquier, no le ayudaba. No paraba de pensar en que Ichigo llevaba todo el día fuera con esa tal Moriko. Se suponía que iban a ser un par de horas y el estúpido aún no había vuelto. Cómo era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él aún?.

FLASHBACK:

**-"Oi, Rukia, ya me voy. Tardaré sólo un par de horas. Me ha contratado Moriko Hirasa, así que no creo que esa pija tonta aguante mucho entrenamiento",** se burló el chico de cabellos naranjas mientras se ataba sus zapatillas de deporte.

**-"Hirasa? Esa chica de la clase E con el pelo largo rubio, los ojos turquesas y el cuerpo parecido al de Inoue?" **preguntó Rukia fingiendo indiferencia cuando en realidad se comía las uñas por dentro.

**-"Etto...si..."** respondió Ichigo, extrañado de que Rukia se hubiera fijado tan bien en algo que a él ni le iba ni le venía.

**-"No entiendo cómo a esa chica pueda interesarle el Karate" **continuó Rukia.

**-"Bueno, necesito dinero así que, mientras me pague, me dá igual que aprenda o no." **

**-"Y para qué necesitas dinero? Tu padre ya te dá una paga, no? **Cuestionó la peli negra.

Ichigo se acercó a ella, con su mochila en el hombro,** "pues porque me lo gasto todo en comprarle a cierta enana chupoptera sus absurdos peluches de conejos deformes".**

**-"Chappy no es deforme! y es normal que me mantengas a cambio de mi enseñanzas como shinigami!"** le replicó la chica, ahora dandole con el dedo en el pecho y elevando su rostro lo más que pudo para encarar a Kurosaki.

**-"Enana, tú ya no tienes nada más que enseñarme"** le dijo él, con una sonrisa socarrona. La cercanía de su rostro al de ella y la seguridad que emanaba de él en ese instante lo hicieron verse aún más atractivo, por lo que Rukia se quedó con la palabra en la boca y el dedo aún contra su pecho. Sintió cómo se ruborizaba y apartó la mirada.

Ichigo se extrañó de que la pequeña shinigami no le contestara como siempre hacia e iba a volver a gastarle una broma para enfadarla, ya que le encantaba discutir con ella, pero miró de nuevo su reloj: **"Wooaah, llego** **tarde, nos vemos!"** y dicho esto salió corriendo.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Rukia refunfuñó y maldijo por lo bajo recordando esa coversación. Le hubiera gustado que hubiesen hablado de otra cosa, pero siempre se las apañaban para tener discusiones tontas.

Apenas Ichigo había puesto, hacía dos semanas, un cartel en la escuela de que daba clases particulares de Karate, toda una legión de chicas del instituto le llamaron y concertaron clases. Era evidente que lo que menos querían era practicar artes marciales y eso repateaba a Rukia.

Por lo visto, la imagen de tipo duro que Ichigo daba con su ceño fruncido y sus aires de macarra, servía para atraer a muchas chicas que, si bien no se atrevían a hablar con él, el dar clases de Karate era una oportunidad perfecta para entablar conversación y tener algún que otro roce físico...

**-"Son unas guarras..."** refunfuñó Rukia, no sin sorprenderse ella misma de su actitud y es que estaba tremendamente celosa. Nadie conocía a Ichigo mejor que ella y sabía que en cuanto el chico mostrase su verdadera personalidad, amable y protectora, el número de sus alumnas/admiradoras se multiplicaría.

La ojivioleta exhaló un largo suspiro y se tiró en la cama del chico, boca abajo, aspirando su aroma en las sábanas... Ultimamente apenas veía a Ichigo después de clases y cuando volvía a casa, cenaba, se duchaba y se acostaba. No se contaban cosas ni iban a matar hollows juntos, tampoco se peleaban apenas y echaba de menos las bromas. Le echaba de menos...

Rukia se volvió boca arriba y se sentó en la cama, con las rodillas flexionadas al pecho. Si se analizaba bien, en realidad, estaba enfadada; pero más que enfadada con Ichigo, lo estaba consigo misma. Su maravilloso talante Kuchiki, siempre indiferente, siempre con el control de las cosas, hacía mucho que había desaparecido, tranformando su carácter en el de una chica insegura y posesiva, celosa y que no conseguía sacar a un idota de pelo naranja de su cabeza ni podía evitar suspirar por él a sus espaldas.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y enterró su cara entre sus rodillas. Sabía que se había obsesionado con Ichigo y su corazón era suyo sin lugar a dudas desde hacía mucho. Pensaba que le hubiera sido inevitable enamorarse de él y no sólo porque Ichigo estuviera dispuesto a morir por rescatarla y reivindicar su inocencia, sino porque el trato diario con él le había mostrado que detrás de esa imagen de tipo duro y pasota, había un amigo leal, un buen corazón que se preocupaba por todos, un hermano cariñoso y atento, un hijo trabajador que no dudaba en correr a la clinica si su padre se lo pedía, un chico fuerte y valiente y...y...sus mejillas se enrojecieron más aún, con un cuerpazo increíble...

Últimamente no paraba de pensar en él físicamente. Estaba obsesionada con aquella mirada profunda y ambarina, con sus labios, bien perfilados y apetecibles; con sus pectorales, definidos, potentes y de seguro irresistiblemente cálidos; con su abdomen cincelado, con su suave cabello, sus piernas rápidas y fuertes, su maravilloso trasero, redondo y perfecto en cualquier pantalón; sus manos y hasta sus pies le parecían bonitos! y su voz...ohhhh...cúanto adoraba su voz! Le parecía lo más sexy de los dos mundos, sobre todo cuando oia como pronunciaba su nombre...

La chica soltó el agarre de sus piernas y se cruzó de brazos, maldiciendo a Ichigo. Ese maldito la había convertido en una depravada sexual, en una chica humana con deseos demasiado humanos. No le bastaba con ser su amiga y compañera de batallas, no le bastaba con dormir en su armario a escondidas y desde luego ya no tenía más ganas de seguir disimulando delante de esas chicas..

Debía hacer algo con aquella pasión enfermiza que la estaba quemando por dentro. Y no algo como masturbarse a su costa, cosa que, vergonzosamente, ya había hecho en su armario, pensando que eran las manos de Ichigo las que la tocaban en vez de las suyas...

Volvió a ruborizarse y golpeó el colchón. Definitivamente, su alma había sido corrompida por ese niñato que de adolescente tenía ya bastante poco. Tantas batallas lo habían hecho madurar, y no sólo emocionalmente, sino físicamente...quién en su sano juicio pensaría que Ichigo tiene 17 años con ese increible cuerpazo? **"Bueno"**, se consoló a si misma no muy convencida, **"al menos logré resistirme a él los dos primeros años...".**

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida en la cama de Ichigo y el sonido de la puerta de la entrada, la despertó.

**-"Tadaimaa!" **gritó el pelinarnja desde las escaleras.

Rukia miró el reloj. Eran casi las nueve de la noche! Dónde se había metido? Se incorporó y bajó las escaleras, sólo para toparse a medio camino con el joven, que a su vez iba subiendo, despojandose de su sudadera. Para su sorpresa, el chico no venía sudado, lo que más acrecentaba sus sospechas...

-**"Hola enana, ya volví. Donde están mi padre y mis hermanas?"**

-**"Ho..la. Se fueron al cine creo..." ** respondió la chica, obervandolo y analizandolo, como una enferma.

**-"Qué me estás mirando, enana?"** preguntó Ichigo, un poco ruborizado por la cercanía de la chica en ese espacio tan pequeño en la escalera.

**-"No parece que hayas entrenado mucho... qué tal las clases?"** le cuestionó al fín.

Ichigo suspiró y siguió subiendo las escaleras. La miró y le hizo el gesto para que le siguiera. Por lo visto, sí que iba a contarle cómo le había ido la tarde y Rukia ahora no estaba segura de querer escucharlo...

**-"Pues la tia no duró ni cinco minutos. En el calentamiento, se lastimó la muñeca y me pidió que la acompañara a una farmacia a comprarse algo para el dolor. Luego me lió para que la acompañase al centro comercial con el pretexto de que no podría cargar con las bolsas y al final, tras decirme que me pagaría todas las horas, me pidió que la acompañara a casa y que incluso conociera a sus padres...Ufff.! Ha sido un muermo, esa chica no tenía tema de conversación! " **se quejó el chico mientras se seguía desnudando y buscaba ropa limpia para llevarsela a la ducha.

**-"hoooo"** respondió Rukia con una venita en la sien, **"resulta que ahora eres un **_**chico de**__**compañía**_** en vez de profesor? Tawake! Eres un gigoló o qué pasa?" **le espetó una iracundaRukia, cuyos celos se la comían por dentro.

**-"Pero qué dices enana! No hicimos nada, sólo he sido su mula de carga toda la tarde, joder! Y si me pagaba, qué más me daba a mi?" **se quejó mientras se peleaba con su camiseta, que sehabía enredado con su precioso pelo naranja.

**-"Se ha dedicado a pasearse contigo por el centro comercial para presumir de tu compañía y luego te ha llevado a conocer a sus padres como si fueras su novio...eres idiota, te ha liado niñato!"**

Ichigo la miró con un claro gesto de enfado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que decía Rukia era cierto. Esa maldita rubia tonta...ya tendría unas palabras con ella! pero a todo ésto, por qué Rukia estaba tan enfadada?Aunque tuviera razón, a ella qué le importaba? y a caso significaba eso que ella lo consideraba atractivo como para que quisieran presumir de el?

-**"Y se puede saber por qué te importa tanto todo ésto? Y no disimules, sé que estabas esperando a** **que** **llegara a casa, es que estás celosa o qué?" **le gritó molesto, enfrentándola y cruzándose de brazos.

**-"Ichigo...no te das cuenta de nada, verdad?"** y dicho ésto comenzó a acercarse a él, lentamente y de forma insinuante. "_Si no me decido de una maldita vez, no se enterará nunca_ " se dijo para sí la shinigami, presa de un repentino valor que quiso aprovechar antes de que se fuera.

Sus ojos violetas se clavaron en los de Ichigo para luego resbalar su mirada por su torso, que se encontraba ahora al descubierto. Se mordió el labio inferior mostrando apetencia.

El chico observó cómo se le acercaba y cómo le miraba y no pudo más que seguirla con la vista, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, anonadado por su caminar...Tragó saliva a duras penas, desde cuando Rukia tenia aquellas curvas?

**-"Ru...Rukia"** dijo él en un tono apenas audible, sin dar crédito al repentino cambio de actitud de la shinigami.

Cuando la chica llegó hasta él, poniendo sus manos en sus pectorales, Rukia lo empujó hasta sentarlo en la cama y se montó encima de él, a horcajadas. Su rostro felino se acercó al suyo, llevando su boca al oído de Ichigo y entrelazando sus manos en su cabello de forma posesiva.

**-"A caso tengo que pagarte también yo para que estés conmigo?"** le susurró muy sensualmente y dicho ésto comenzó a besar el cuello de Ichigo. Plantó besos húmedos, directamente y sin pudor, dispuesta a mandarle de inmediato el claro mensaje de lo que buscaba. Notó cómo el chico se estremeció cuando le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y le mordió el cuello.

**-"Rukia"**...dijo el chico con la respiración entrecortada debido a las atenciones de la chica, **"es...espera...qué... qué pretendes?" **preguntó a duras penas, tratando de buscar una razón lógica para que Rukia le estuviera seduciendo, con éxito debía añadir, de esa manera.

Entonces ella, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, le agarró de sus manos, las hizo recorrer lentamente su femenino cuerpo, desde su torso hasta sus piernas y luego se las llevó a su trasero, donde obligó a Ichigo a que se aferrerara a sus nalgas. Sonrió divertida cuando notó el saltito que pegó el chico.

**-"Pretendo demostrarte que aún tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte, mocoso impertinente"** le respondió ella, lamiendo de nuevo su oreja y cuello.

**-"Un momento, **le dijo el chico recordando lo que él le había dicho por la tarde**, ésto es una especie de venganza?" **cuestionó decpcionado y algo turbado por los besos que ahora ella le daba por su clavícula. Rukia sin embargo lo ignoró y siguió lamiendo y besando su cuello, obligándolo a ladear la cabeza.

Al no obtener respuesta, soltó el trasero de la chica, cosa que lamentó en lo más profundo de su ser, y llevó sus manos a la cara de Rukia, la cual se encontraba atrapada en el hueco entre su clavícula y su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Con cuidado, agrarró su rostro para obligarla a que lo mirase. Ichigo frunció el ceño, cuestionandole la misma pregunta con la mirada a aquella chica de orbes violáceas, cuyos ojos estaban teñidos de deseo.

**-"No, Ichigo. Ésto no es una venganza, es una **_**declaración**_**..." **le respondió la chica, demasiado excitada como para sentir vergüenza o miedo, pronunciando las palabras sobre sus labios, haciendole cosquillas con su aliento delicioso.

Ichigo, contra todo pronóstico de Rukia, sonrió sobre los labios de ésta al oír aquello y justo cuandoiba aresponderle a la muchacha**, **ella se avalanzó sobre su boca, alentada por aquella dulce sonrisa que el chico le había dedicado y que le indicaba que él le correspondía.

Aquello no fué un beso dulce ni lento, no, fué desesperado y voraz, como si él fuera el único alimento capaz de saciar su apetito. La lengua de Rukia se abrió paso por sus labios, lamiendolos con sensualidad, para luego invadirle la boca. El tacto era tan placentero que Ichigo por fín reaccionó, respondiendo a ese incitador juego de lenguas que la chica habia inciado. Un sensual gemido salió de la garganta de Rukia, al notar que su beso era correspondido.

Sus pequeñas manos bajaron desde su nuca por toda su espalda hasta cambiar luego de dirección y acariciar sus pectorales de una forma lasciva. El tacto de sus manos acariciandolo de esa forma hicieron que a Ichigo se le erizara el bello, por no hablar de otra cosa que también estaba ya bastante_ "erizada"_...

Besar a Rukia era mucho más maravilloso de lo que había soñado y ahora por fín, después de meses deseando tenerla como ahora la tenía, estaba devorando su boca. Gimió complacido mientras que la apretaba más contra él y sentía su perfecto trasero apresado entre sus manos.

Rukia ardía en pasión, no podía creerlo. Estaba encima de Ichigo, besando aquellos labios tan anhelados, sintiendo cómo sus caricias y besos comenzaban a deshinibir al muchacho, que cada vez la besaba con más impetu y la apretaba más contra sí.

La joven rompió el beso para admirar aquel perfecto rostro que ahora la miraba con lujuria en los ojos. Sus repiraciones, agitadas, chocaban la una con la otra y sus ojos recorrían la cara del otro y los labios del otro, como planeando el lugar por donde volverían a besarse de nuevo.

La shinigami volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras que con una de sus manos, condujo la de Ichigo hasta su cadera, mostrandole con un movimiento tentativo, que quería que la apretase contra él una y otra vez. La otra mano la guió a uno de sus pechos, cuyo pezón ya se encontraba erguido, excitado, clamando por su atención.

Un gemido salió ahora de la boca del chico, quien rompió el beso y se quedó rozando sus labios, jadeando sobre ellos con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo cada vez que ella se refregaba contra su miembro en una cadente danza de cadera.

Lo que apenas quedaba activo del cerebro de Ichigo le decía que actuara con más tranquilidad, que analizara la situación, que hablara con Rukia. Antes de que todo fuese a más, quería decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, pero la chica no parecía tener la más mínima intención de hablar. Besaba como loca sus labios, le mordía y le lamía con ferocidad y se abrazaba a él con necesidad, rozandose con su entrepierna de una forma lasciva, mientras sus manos, aferradas a su nuca, le tiraban posesivamente del pelo. Qué demonios? Para qué pararse? Él deseaba exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Entonces Ichigo inicó un nuevo beso, profundo, devastador y pasional. Una de sus manos se aferró a la nuca de la chica, acercando su rostro aún más al de él y su otra mano bajó de la cadera para agarrar con posesión uno de sus glúteos, apretandola contra sí y alzando a la vez un poco su pelvis, para incrementar el roce de sus intimidades.

La chica gimió complacida y respondió abriendo más las piernas. Ichigo entonces liberó su cuello y con sus dos manos amasó el trasero de la chica, perfecto y redondo, contra él, haciendo que los roces aumentaran de velocidad y de intensidad. Rompieron el beso, ambos casi sin aire, y se quedaron con las frentes unidas, las narices rozandose, y sus ojos clavados el uno en el otro mientras se movían cadenciosamente. Aquello resultó muy erótico para ámbos, el mirarse el uno al otro realizando aquellos movimientos.

**-"Ru...Rukia...yo..."** habló Ichigo, con la respiración alterada y aún extasiado por los roces con la intimidad de la chica

**-"Shhh, no me digas nada. Te deseo Ichigo, te deseo..."** le cortó la joven y es que si oía al pelinaranja decirle alguna palabra tierna o romántica, sus ganas de poseerlo se verían sustituidas por otras emociones como la alegría, los besos tiernos, más declaraciones...y al final, su plan de hacerlo suyo se iría al traste sustituyéndose por un acaramelado abrazo y un bello atardecer...y otra mierda rubia se le acercaría e intentaría obtener de él lo que ella pretendía. Jamás! Se encargaría de ponerle el sello de "propiedad de Rukia" ahora mismo.

Otro ataque de lujuria la invadió y empujó al chico para que se tumbara en la cama. Mientras se volvía a colocar encima, para no perder el roce con su miembro, empezó ella sola a desnudarse ante los ojos atentos del pelinaranja.. Se lo quitó todo, hasta el sujetador, dejando ante la perpleja vista de Ichigo sus pechos, perfectos en su tamaño a juzgar por el chico, pues a él le gustaban así, que cupieran en su mano.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Al principio pensó que él y Rukia sólo se besarían y acariciarían por encima de la ropa y luego hablarían de su situación, puesto que ella no era una cualquiera para él y quería dejarselo bien claro; pero ahora veía que la chica estaba más que preparada para dar el siguiente paso.

Dubitativo, elevó sus manos, directas a acariciar aquellos perfectos senos que le eran expuestos. Cuando Rukia arqueó la espalda y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, entegándose a él, los acarició con lujuria y con brío, pasando sus pulgares por los pezones, mientras que Rukia comenzaba a moverse sobre su miembro de nuevo, gimiendo.

La chica bajó de nuevo hasta su cara y lo volvió a besar. Mientras que acariciaba con su lengua cada rincón de su boca, aguantó el peso de su cuerpo en sus piernas y dirigió sus manos directas a la entrepierna de Ichigo, no sin antes acariciar sus pectorales y su glorioso abdomen. Sintió como él profería un gemido cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su miembro por encima de la ropa.

Pronto aquello le pareció insuficiente para saciar sus ganas de él, así que metió sus manos por dentro de los pantalones y de la ropa interior.

El suave tacto de la tersa piel del pene erecto la hizo gemir a ella también. Agarró con fervor aquella maravilla que el chico tenía entre sus piernas, notando su dureza y su palpitar, y comenzó a frotarlo, de arriba a abajo con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra estiraba el elástico de los pantalones de chandal de Ichigo, para poder dejarle más espacio y poder _maniobrar._

Ichigo sintió ruborizarse cuando ella dejó de besarlo tan solo para mirarle y analizar sus expresiones y su gesto de placer mientras le masturbaba. Aquellos ojos violetas lo devoraban, lo acorralaban y sus labios, enmarcados con una sonrisa endiabladamente sexy, se relamían y mordisqueaban solos, producto de la propia excitación que la chica sentía al tener a Ichigo bajo su total dominio. Rukia estaba prácticamente violandolo.

Cuando el chico comenzó a estremecerse y a gemir más sonoramente, ella dejó de acariciarlo. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar que Ichigo se corriera tan pronto. Todavia tenia que saciar su deseo, tenía que consumir aquella pasión por él. De nuevo, la imagen de él acompañado por esa chica le vino a la mente, y otro arranque de celos se apoderó de ella.

**-"Quitate los pantalones, Ichigo"** le dijo impetuosamente mientras que lamía su cuello.

**-"No hasta que tu también disfrutes"** le respondió, provocadoramente sensual. Entonces él se icorporó y tumbó a la chica. Se quedó mirandola frente a frente. Sus pechos excitados y mojados por su saliva y por el sudor, sus negros cabellos despeinados y sus felinos ojos, suplicandole porque la hiciera suya.

Ichigo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con tortuosas caricias, desabrochándole los vaqueros y retirándoselos poco a poco, mientras iba dejando un reguero de besos por sus piernas a la vez que la tela se iba retirando.

Una vez que se lo quitó, se tumbó de nuevo junto a ella y amasó uno de sus pechos mientras lamía el cuello de la chica. Entonces ella, impaciente, se bajó las bragas dejando al descubierto su intimidad. Abrió las piernas y agarró la mano de Ichigo, dirigiéndola directamente a su clítoris. El ojimiel dejó de besarla para mirarla divertido, susurrándole sensualmente en su oído que era una enana impaciente.

Entonces él devoró sus labios de nuevo mientras comenzaba a frotar aquel endurecido botón, haciendo que la chica gimiera contra su boca y jadeara cada vez que la dejaba respirar.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, se dirigió a uno de los pechos de Rukia, para centrar en él todos sus lametones. Sus dedos comenzaron a frotar más rapido su clitoris y cuando ella empezó a jadear más fuerte y a convulsionarse más, dejó de acariciarla. La chica lo miró con un serio gesto de desaprobación a lo que él le respondió juguetón:

**-"Lo siento, pero tu me dejaste a mi igual" **le dijo él, con una sonrisa torcida malévola y sexy.

**-"Maldito"** se quejó ella, agitada e insatisfecha.

**-"La venganza es dulce, enana" **le volvió a decir, besandola de nuevo.

_"Venganza? Te vas a enterar",_ pensó Rukia. Se apartó de los labios de Ichigo y lo tumbó de nuevo, colocandose encima de él, sólo que ésta vez, su rostro se situaba encima de la entrepierna del chico y su intimidad era colocada muy cerca de la cara de él, proporcionandole una perfecta vista de su vulva.

La chica bajó los pantalones junto con los boxers de Ichigo, dejandolos a medio muslo y cuando él entendió lo que ella se proponía, la ayudó, terminando de bajarselos él mismo.

**-"mmmm... qué preciosidad"** dijo ella, admirando el imponente miembro de Ichigo, que había quedado libre ante su rostro.

Justo él le iba a contestar cuando un profundo jadeo salió de su garganta. Por lo visto Rukia no pretendía dejarle hablar en toda la noche. Era precisamente hasta ahí, hasta la garganta, donde la chica se había introducido su miembro, lamiendolo con brio y masturbandole oralmente, sin recato y sin miramientos, de forma salvaje, succionando y saboreando, como si se tratase de un caramelo.

Ichigo cerró los ojos para centrarse en aquel enorme placer que Rukia le estaba proporcionando. Esa enana lo hacía taan bien, era como si llevara mucho tiempo deseando hacerle eso...Qué tonta, sólo tendría que habersele insinuado como hoy, pues hacia mucho que él la deseaba también, sólo que su amistad con ella le hacía pensarselo dos veces. Además, a quién quería engañar? Él era muy tímido en realidad, y virgen también, de paso...

**-"Ichigoo..." **interrumpió sus pensamientos la chica, suplicante, mientras bajaba sus caderas a su rostro, indicandole que ella también quería que la acariciara con su lengua.

El sonido de las lamidas, las succiones y los gemidos llenaron la habitación. Aquel 69 estaba resultando ser perfecto. Rukia estaba mas excitada que nunca, no sólo porque el habilidoso Ichigo se lo estuviera haciendo muy bien, sino porque escucharle gemir su nombre cada vez que ella ahumentaba sus mamadas, la estaba volviendo loca. Aquella voz tan sexy la llamaba sólo a ella.

**-"uuhhhgg! Rukia, voy a correrme"** le avisó el chico, quien habia hecho tremendos esfuerzos por aguantarse y seguirle el ritmo.

**-"Yo también. Hagamoslo juntos"** le dijo ella, masturbandole sin piedad mientras que le lamía los testículos.

Cuando notó que el pene se endurecía aún más, envolvió su glande con sus labios por última vez, justo para sentir como la esencia del chico se derramaba en su boca. Ichigo pegó un grito de placer cuando sintió correrse en la boca de ella. Aquello era un sueño hecho realidad y sin duda el momento más erótico vivido hasta la fecha.

Entonces la chica empezó a refregarse más contra su lengua, que aún la lamía con brío, y empezó a temblar y contraerse espasmódicamente mientras gritaba entre jadeos su nombre.

Saciados por sus orgasmos, se tumbaron uno al lado del otro, con las manos en la frente, las miradas perdidas en el techo, las respiraciones aceleradas y el sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Rukia lo volvió a mirar mientras se limpiaba con las manos los restos de semen que habían quedado en sus labios. Ichigo le devolvió la mirada muy ruborizado. Aún no se creía que eso que ella tenía ahí, era suyo.

**-"Oi, no crees que deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado?**" le preguntó él, con el rostro rojo pero agarrando una de las manos de la chica y entrelazando sus dedos, para que ella supiera que él estaba completamente encantado con el suceso.

**-"Hablaremos cuando **_**termine**_** de pasar..." **le respondió ella, con los ojos de nuevo ardiendo en pasión y apretando su mano. Aquello fue para demostrarle que se habia dado cuenta del mensaje subliminal que él le había mandado, pero ahora mismo no estaba para ía que él fuera suyo definitivamente. Quería seguir devorandolo, quería seguir escuchandolo gemir y sobre todas las cosas, queria sentirle dentro de ella.

Sensualmente y de nuevo excitaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se colocó encima de Ichigo, arqueando las piernas y apoyando una mano en su pecho mientras la otra volvía a masturbarle para que la pudiera penetrar.

Ichigo no creía lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, iba a hacer el amor con Rukia! Aunque eso parecía más bien un abuso sexual por parte de la chica, que lo manejaba como si fuera su juguete...

La imagen de ella sobre él, en cuclillas, dejandole una perfecta visión de su vulva mientras le masturbaba fué demasiado y una erección potente se manifestó de nuevo en su miembro.

Rukia sonrió complacida y elevó sus caderas para colocarse justo encima de su pene, que ayudado por su mano, la apuntaba como un misil. Manteniendo el contacto visual con Ichigo, se deslizó despacio, sintiendo como era penetrada poco a poco. A medida que el chico iba entrando en ella, una enorme ola de calor nació desde su bajo vientre recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo.

**-"Ahhhh" **jadeó el ojimiel cuando notó que la totalidad de su miembro había irrumpido en aquella cálida humedad.

Ichigo se quedó quieto, mirándola mientras que apretaba su agarre en las caderas de Rukia. Ahora era él quien se mordía el labio mostrando deseo. Si el simple hecho de estar dentro de ella lo turbaba así, no podía imaginar el enorme placer que disfrutaría a continuación.

Una vez se recuperó del éxtasis de sentirse unida físicamente a él, Rukia apoyó sus manos en los fuertes abdominales del chico y comenzó a moverse. Sus caderas se elevaban y bajaban una y otra vez frotando con las paredes de su vagina el miembro de Ichigo. La arrolladora sensación comenzó a arrancarles gemidos y jadeos a ambos.

Pronto el dolor muscular que comenzó a sentir en sus piernas la hizo bajar por última vez y quedarse completamente sentada sobre él. Para su alivio, el muchacho era de los que aprendían deprisa y, utilizando sus propias caderas como punto de apoyo para sus codos, agarró por la cintura a la chica y la elevó con la fuerza de sus brazos. Comenzó entonces a penetrarla inquisitivamente, llegando aún más hondo al levantar su pelvis.

Un largo gemido de placer, parecido a un quejido lastimero, salió de la boca de la fémina, quien encantada con el nuevo ritmo, notaba como el abdomen de Ichigo se contraía y se relajaba bajo sus manos al ritmo de sus penetraciones.

Para sentir mejor el roce de la piél de él contra su clítoris, se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyó sus manos en los muslos de Ichigo. Soltó un bufido de queja al no encontrar bien la manera de rozarse con él, puesto que era muy pequeña a su lado y la penetración le dolía si intentaba rozarse con aquel miembro tan bien dotado dentro de ella. Para su satisfacción, uno de los dedos de él le solucionó el problema, acariciandola de forma certera. Sorprendida buscó su cara y se encontró con aquella sonrisa endiabladamente sexy. Bajó su rostro y besó con pasión la boca de Ichigo, agradeciéndole su atención y satisfecha por la complicidad que ambos mostraban tener también en el sexo.

Pronto Rukia comenzó a gemir sobre sus labios hasta que el chico liberó su boca para poder oirla. La chica se contraía denuevo encima de él, gimiendo su nombre de una forma totalmente erótica mientras sufría los espasmos propios de su nuevo orgasmo clitoriano. Entonces Ichigo aprovechó para penetrarla más rápido y más fuerte, haciendo que la chica, extasiada, gritara de placer.

Se incorporó abrazándola, quedando sentado con ella encima. Aquella postura estaba siendo satisfactoria para ambos pero él necesitaba tener el control en ese momento. La enana ya le había dominado bastante. Con cuidado y sin apartarse de sus labios, se inclinó hacia delante dejando a la muchacha bajo él.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en los pies de la cama, a Rukia casi le colgaba la cabeza y los brazos y los pies de Ichigo rozaban su almohada.

El joven colocó en cada hombro las piernas de una gratamente sorprendida Rukia y con cuidado, salió completamente de ella para volver a penetrarla con más ímpetu. La shinigami abrió los ojos para mirarlo y se quedó prendada de aquella mirada lujuriosa y de fuego líquido, que no dejaba de taladrarla mientras la embestía una y otra vez.

Entre acometidas brutales, besos arrolladores, lujuria, caricias por donde podían, sudor y gemidos, Ichigo se dejó caer con cuidado sobre ella y le dijo al oído muy sensualmente:

**-"Eres mía...".**

Al oír ésto, felíz y completamente de acuerdo con él, Rukia levantó su pelvis, entrelazó sus piernas por la baja espalda de Ichigo y se aferró a su cuello, provocándo que él pudiera panetrarla más y mejor. Ámbos sintieron entonces cómo sus cuerpos llegaban al clímax y dos orgasmos, cada uno iguales de arrolladores, placenteros y exquisitos comenzaron a recorrerles al mismo tiempo, haciendo que estallaran en gemidos sonoros mientras los espásmos recorrían cada cm de sus cuerpos.

Ichigo se desplomó sobre ella, agotado y escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello y su clavícula. Rukia lo notaba jadear sobre ella, notaba el líquido caliente escurrirse por su piernas a medida que el miembro del chico iba menguando y notaba su perfecto y tonificado cuerpo fundido con el de ella. Por fín, por fín Ichigo había sido sólo suyo._ "Tú eres mío"_ se dijo para sí.

Cuando ambos se separaron, aún jadeantes, se miraron con los rosotros ruborizados pero inmensamente felices. La mano de Ichigo volvió a entrelazarse con la de ella y una encantadora sonrisa iluminó su faz.

**-"Sabes? Creo que no me ha quedado clara tu **_**declaración**_**..."** bromeó el joven.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, comenzando a ruborizarse por la situación. Pero al fin y al cabo, nada debería darle vergüenza ya después de haber violado a Ichigo de esa manera. Se incorporó quedando sentada junto a él y se acercó al rostro del chico, quien la miraba muy atento. Ahora le tocaba por fín declararsele como era debido y dejar la lujuria a un lado.

**-"He estado resistiendome a ti y aguantandome durante mucho tiempo. Te he odiado por hacerme sentir de esta manera, tan vulnerable, tan tonta..."**

-**"Rukia, sabes que yo nunca te haría daño.."** le interrumpió Ichigo, incorporandose también y rodeando el rostro de ella con sus manos. A caso Rukia se iba a arrepentir de lo que había pasado entre ellos? eso no lo permitiría, no dejaría que ella se alejara de él.

La chica, al ver el semblante serio y preocupado de su amado, sonrió dulcemente negando con la cabeza y agarró su rostro suevamente entre sus manos.

**-"Quiero que esta cabecita tuya sólo sea capaz de pensar en mi" **le dijo acariciandole la frente, "**quiero que estos preciosos ojos que tienes me miren sólo a mi", **se acercó y besó cada párpado del muchacho,"**quiero que tus labios sólo besen los mios", **le dijo dibujando con su dedo índice la curva del labio inferior de Ichigo, quien inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa ante ese gesto; "**quiero** **que estos brazos sólo me rodeen a mi", **prosiguió, obligandolo a abrazarla y a acercarla a él, "**quiero ser la única que te oiga gemir", **le dijo mientras le besaba de forma sensual. Pasó su lengua por el labio superior de éste e Ichigo jadeó sin poder evitarlo.** "Y** **quiero que tu corazón sea mío por siempre, Ichigo. Quiero que todo tú seas mío para siempre"** concluyó la muchacha, volviendo a besarle los labios despacio, disfrutando de ellos, saboreándolos...

**-" Y...?"** cuestionó divertido Ichigo, acariciandole la espalda con una mano y con la otra apartándole el flequillo a Rukia.

**-"Pero te parece poco todo lo que te he dicho? y que te amo, maldito idiota" **concluyó la muchacha, con el rostro todo rojo por haber sido obligada a decir semejante cursilería. Es que a caso el maldito no lo había pillado con todas las cosas que le había confesado? Pero en vez de oír alguna risilla burlona, notó como el muchacho la abrazó dulcemente.

**-"Yo también te amo y siempre he sido sólo tuyo, enana. Te prometo que todo lo que quieres de mi, todo eso que me has pedido, lo tendrás"** le dijo suavemente al oído. Luego su voz se tornó ronca, "**y cuando digo todo,** **es **_**todo.**_**."** le dijo insinuante, separandose un poco y mirandola a los ojos, permitiendole ver el rubor en sus mejillas y el deseo en sus pupilas. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa complice. Ichigo la recostó suavemente y volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas, comenzando a besar su cuello y arrancando suspiros y jadeos a su pequeña shinigami.

Sus ojos se encontraron tras una hilera de besos jugosos y caricias lascivas y ambos fundieron sus sonrisas en un beso intenso y pasional que hubiera dado lugar al siguiente paso si no fuera porque de pronto, escucharon la puerta del salón abrirse.

**-"Hijo estúpidooo! Rukia-chaaan! Ya estamos en caaasaaa!" **anunció el patriarca de los Kurosaki.

Ambos jóvenes se incorporaron de golpe, se obervaron desnudos el uno al otro y maldigeron al unísono:

**-"MIERDA!"**.


End file.
